


Charming

by L05Noah



Series: Asgoriel one shots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Dating, Embarrassment, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L05Noah/pseuds/L05Noah
Summary: Okay, before we go to the angsty stuff let's warm up for a bit shall we?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: Asgoriel one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165511





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we go to the angsty stuff let's warm up for a bit shall we?

"Asriel?"

"Yeah?"

"You live with your father right?" Toriel asked in a tone that made Asriel very confused.

"Yeah?" Asriel said confused.

"That means you know him right?" Toriel asked now with a tone making Asriel worried and confused.

"Uhm... Yeah? Uhm, mom? Did something happened?" Asriel questioned with a huge concern.

"Uhm... Well, yeah... And... Uhm..."

"Mom?"

Toriel: "Okay, me and your dad decided to go on a "date" he proposed right?"

Asriel: "right"

"And uhm...

**Toriel's** **POV**

I was on my way to MTT's hotel restaurant?

Why? Because Asgore wanted me and him to go on a "date".

No really a date but it's more like a meeting about well... The kids we have.

And well, yeah. So I entered the building and started to look for Asgore on wherever he is and...

What in the actual f*ck is he wearing?!

Why the hell is he wearing such fashionable clothes?!

.

And why does he seems like to be nervous?

.

I walked towards him with a suspicion.

"Asgore"

Asgore somehow jumped out of his chair in surprise but when he saw me he quickly stood up and *ehem* he grinned... 'why is he grinning?!' and then he pulled a chair out for me with a grin.

I ignored it and sat down and quickly asked "So, school is near and we need to change Asriel's schedule" I said with a serious tone but it seems like Asgore isn't taking this seriously because he somehow leaned towards me and said "Why so serious suddenly?" He asked with a flirty tone that obviously made me angry "Asgor-" but before I could even finished he returned back into his seat and said "no need to be angry" He said as he returned back into his seat with a grin.

A grin that is usually never to be seen on his face.

"Asgore are you okay?" I asked concerned about his sudden actions.

"Very fine Toriel just like how fine you are" Asgore said with a very flirty tone that made me very uncomfortable.

"Asgore what happened to you?" I asked again.

Then suddenly some random romantic music came up and Asgore grinned and stood up and asked me for a dance even if he didn't say anything; everyone he will say is clear... Which is fcking weird.

"Asgor-" he cuts me off again and pulled me towards him for a dance...

"Asgore are you sick?"

He didn't answer but just kept dancing a slow romantic dance...

This isn't a date... But even if it was... I don't like the person who is now in front of me... There's no way he is Asgore.

This was a stranger...

.

Then I noticed his nervousness? After I felt him shake and sweat a little.

.

Then after a while of that exhausting dance the music finally stopped and we sat down. And finally we talked about the things that I came here for... While he still act like a stranger.

A creepy stranger...

What the hell happened to you Asgore?

______________

**3rd POV**

"And yeah..." Toriel finished.

"... What?" Asriel said with a very shocked tone.

"Mom? Are you sure that that's dad?" Asriel asked nervously confused.

"Well, he looks like your dad but don't act like your dad and... Well we talked stuff that only your father knew, so.... I don't know..."

______________  
 **Bonus!**

  
"M- Mettaton wh- what have y- you done?!" Alphys asked as he saw Asgore on the ground wearing a very fashionable clothing, staring at emptiness and sweating.

"I gave him a tip" mettaton said as he looked at Alphys.

Alphys stared at Asgore then looked at Mettaton "a t- tip?! Look at what yo- you've do- done!" Alphys walked towards Asgore and bowed her haid "I- I'm sorry your m- majesty I will ne- never let this hap- happen again"

"No,... It's my fault... I'm the one who agreed to it so it's my fault... Don't worry about it" Asgore said clearly embarrassed and exhausted by what he just did earlier.

"B- but still-"

"Don't worry about it..." Asgore stood up "I'm going to change... I feel violated and uncomfortable in these clothes" Asgore said as he walked away.

______________

Asgore looked at the mirror at himself as he remembers what he did earlier...

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Asgore covered his face with his hands as he remembers how embarrassing it was.

"I'll never to that again!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short I know that XD I'm not good at doing cute stuff so yeah XD
> 
> But I hope you still enjoyed this tho.


End file.
